Haruna Stealth Cruiser
''HARUNA STEALTH CRUISER RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html '''BACKGROUND' RPG STATS Government: New Unity Government (Earth) Ship Type: Stealth Cruiser Class: Manufacturer: ORTEC Company/UN Spacy Crew: 723 total Command Tower: 25 Main Ship: 500 VF Pilots: 108 Troops: 90 Notable Ships of Class: Operational Deployment: 2030 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Body 21,000 (2) Command Tower 3,200 (2) Sensor Array (behind Command Tower) 800 Side Booms Sections (2) 2,500 each Launch Rails (2) 600 each (3) Main engines (2) 2,500 each (3) Secondary Engines (2) 1,000 each Small Guidance thrusters (30) 200 each Dual Barrel Particle Beam Cannons (8) 200 each Anti-Warship Cannons (6) 300 each Retractable Laser Turrets (16) 300 each Small Airlocks/Access Hatches (40) 250 each Large Airlocks (2) 600 each Outer Hull (per 40ft area) 120 Interior walls (per 20ft) 20 (4) Pin Point Barriers (4) 2,500 each NOTES: #Depleting the MDC of the main body will put the Cruiser out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. #Destroying the command tower will instantly kill the command staff and deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a VF-11 Thunderbolt. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. Destroying the main sensory array behind the command tower will have the same effect, but the command staff will not be killed instantly. #Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash (destruction of the main engines will render the antigravity system useless due to loss of power). #The Pinpoint Barriers regenerate at a rate of 1,250 MD per second (2,500 MD per melee round). If destroyed, a barrier will completely regenerate within four seconds (2 melee rounds). See the Pinpoint Barrier System entry for details. SPEEDS: Speed(sublight): 0.20 speed of light (32,000 miles per second) Speed(Auxiliary Drives): Mach 6 Space Fold: Range Unlimited (1 light year every 6 minutes) Planet bound: Can land if necessary but not designed to maneuver in an atmosphere. Maximum Range: Unlimited (estimated 30 year life span) Note: the Cruisers are extremely agile (in starship terms) and get an additional +5 to dodge when avoiding fire from enemy starships and +6 Strike (plus stealth bonuses). STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 500 metres Weight: 350,000 tons (empty) / 375,000 tons (standard) Fold System: ORTEC/Shinnakasu/General Galaxy Advanced Fold System Cluster Sublight Drive: ORTEC/Centinel Impulse Drive Cluster Gravity Control System: Internal Auxiliary Engine: Shinnakasu/Shinsei Industries/Agar Nuclear Pulse Rocket Motor Cluster Radar System: Hyperspace Sensor Pod WEAPON SYSTEMS: 1. DUAL BARREL PARTICLE BEAM CANNONS (8): A heavier version of the particle beam cannons used on the SDF-1 and Zentraedi ships, the Dual Barrel P-Beam Cannons are large, but provide a heavy punch forward and rear, with two facing forward, and one facing aft. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Warship #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'RANGE:' 100,000 miles (160,000 km) in an atmosphere. Double in space. #*'DAMAGE:' 2D8x1000 M.D. per shot #*'RATE OF FIRE:' One time per melee #*'PAYLOAD:' Unlimited. 2. ANTI-WARSHIP LASER CANNONS (6): Cruisers are also armed with anti-warship cannons similar to zentraedi concealed laser cannons. Six of these lasers are mounted facing forward while two are mounted to the rear to attack enemies behind the ship. Like the main laser cannons the anti-warship cannons have only a limited arc of fire (15 degrees off centerline) and thus can only be used against ships to the front or rear of the frigate. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Warship #*'RANGE:' 100,000 miles (160,000 km) #*'DAMAGE:' 1D4x1000 M.D. per shot #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Each cannon can fire one time per melee. The cannons can fire individually or be combined with the heavy lasers to fire a single volley. #*'PAYLOAD:' Unlimited. #* 3. RETRACTABLE LASER TURRETS (16): As a final line of defense the Cruisers are armed with 16 automated laser turrets that retract into the ship's hull when not in use. These short-range lasers are intended primarily for anti-aircraft and anti-missile defense, but can do moderate damage against smaller enemy spacecraft if they get too close. The lasers are located at key points along the spacecraft's hull. At most 4 lasers can be directed against a single target at any time. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Missile #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Aircraft #*'RANGE:' 30 miles (48.2 km) in an atmosphere. Double in space. #*'DAMAGE:' 1D6x20 M.D. per shot #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Equal to the controller's number of hand-to-hand attacks. If set on automatic each laser turret can fire up to 4 shots per round. #*'PAYLOAD:' Unlimited. #*'NOTE:' The lasers can be set on automatic during combat, during which time they have a +3 to strike due to their advanced tracking systems. The lasers tracking systems will target incoming missiles first and attacking mecha/aircraft second. 4. PINPOINT BARRIER DEFENSE SYSTEM: Originally developed by researchers onboard the SDF-01 Macross during Space War One, the Pinpoint Barrier System is a standard defense system on board all UN Spacy starships, including the Class Stealth Cruisers. The system generates four small disc-shaped force fields that can be positioned anywhere along the ship to deflect missiles, energy beams or projectiles. Each pinpoint barrier is about 200 ft (61 m) in length and can absorb up to 5,000 MD in damage, which then regenerates within four seconds (2 melee rounds). The barriers can also be layered on top of each other to generate a field which provides 20,000 MDC and can even deflect heavy particle beams (usually). The four barriers are controlled by operators in the command tower of the carrier. These operators are instructed to defend (1) the command tower, bridge, and sensor array, (2) main engines, (3) hangar bay, and (4) weapon systems, in that order. The operators primarily concentrate on defending the ship against larger spacecraft and leave defense against mecha attacking the carrier to the VF pilots. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Defense (the pinpoint barrier system cannot be used as a weapon) #*'RANGE:' Up to 300 feet (91.5 m) from the surface of the vessel. #*'DAMAGE CAPACITY:' Can sustain up to 5,000 MD per round. Regenerates at a rate of 2,500 MD per melee round. #*'RADIUS:' 200 ft (61 m) #*'DEFENSIVE MOVEMENT:' Can move from one end of the carrier to the other in less than a single round. Trained operators can attempt to block attacks up to 8 times per melee (counts as a parry) and are at +7 to block. Untrained characters can parry up to their number of hand-to-hand attacks with their normal parry bonuses only. #*'PAYLOAD:' Nearly inexhaustible. Will work as long as system is functional (see below) and engines are intact. If main engines are destroyed, the barrier will loose power and not function. #*'NOTE:' If all four barriers are grouped in a single spot they can deflect a heavy particle beam attack, such as the one generated by the Macross Cannon, Zentraedi/Varuta command warships, and some Protodeviln. However, the beam will completely destroy all four barriers and put incredible strain on the pinpoint barrier system, to the point where it may short out. After deflecting an energy beam, roll percentile dice on the table below to determine additional effects/damage. #**'01-15:' Lucked out, system will be operational in 1D6 hours. #**'16-30:' Minor damage, system will require 4D6 hours to repair. #**'31-45:' Major damage, system will require 2D6x10 hours to repair (yes, DAYS of work). #**'46-60:' Completely destroyed! System can be rebuilt, but will require new parts and 2D6 DAYS of work to replace. #**'61-75:' Major damage, system will require 2D6x10 hours to repair. #**'76-90:' Minor damage, system will require 4D6 hours to repair. #**'91-95:' Lucked out, system will be operational in 1D6 hours. #**'96-00:' It's a miracle! Trivial damage only, system will be operational again in only 4D6 melee rounds! SYSTEMS OF NOTE: *'STEALTH SYSTEMS:' The Cruisers are equipped with advanced Stealth System that disrupt enemy radar and tracking systems, making it difficult for them to lock onto the ship with weapons. The stealth systems give the Cruiser a +3 to dodge, +2 to strike and +1 on initiative in combat WITH OTHER STARSHIPS ONLY. VFs and other close-range combat mecha are not affected by these systems, nor are Protodeviln. The Cruiser's stealth systems will fail if the main engines are destroyed. *'ANTIGRAVITY PROPULSION SYSTEM:' The Class Stealth Cruisers are equipped with an anti-gravity propulsion system used for planetary landings and liftoffs. The system is good for vertical ascent/descent only and can lift the ship at speeds of up to 1,320 feet (400 m) per minute. The system will function so long as the main engines can supply energy to it. *'HYPERSPACE COMMUNICATIONS:' Based on the same technology as the space fold system, the hyperspace communications relay allows faster-than-light communication between the Cruiser and other vessels or planetary bases. Hyperspace communications are still not instantaneous, however. Audio/video communication travels through hyperspace at a rate of about 1 seconds per 4000 light years, so messages communicated over a few seconds or minutes to arrive. *'LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS:' The cruisers have sufficient life support to provide breathable air and comfortable temperatures for 600 people for up to 30 years (air is recycled). In an emergency the life support system can support up to 1,000 people at one time, though living conditions onboard will get extremely cramped at that point. The carrier also holds sufficient food and water to support 800 people for up to 6 months. *'LONG-RANGE LASER/SATELLITE RELAY COMMUNICATIONS:' The impressive communications array of the escort carrier can communicate with up to 1,000 craft simultaneously at ranges of up to 900 miles (1,440 km). This range can be boosted indefinitely by using satellites or other spacecraft as to relay communications. *'LONG-RANGE RADAR:' The radar array of the cruiser is equally as impressive as the communication system, and can track and identify up to 2,000 craft simultaneously. The radar system has a 2,000 mile/3,200 km range. *'SPACE FOLD SYSTEM:' For FTL propulsion, the cruiser is equipped with an ORTEC/Shinnakasu/General Galaxy Advanced Fold System Cluster, capable of propelling the carrier through hyperspace at speeds up to 3.28x10^10 mps (5.25x10^10 kmps), or 1 light year per 6 minutes. The range of the fold drive is theoretically unlimited except by the life expectancy of the spacecraft. *'SUBLIGHT ENGINES:' As a backup to the Fold System, the cruiser is equipped with ORTEC/Centinel Impulse Drive Cluster engines that can propel the craft at speeds up to 0.20 speed of light (32,000 miles per second) in space. Note that these engines are mainly intended for rapid movement inside a planetary system and are not suited for long voyages between star systems. In a planetary atmosphere the carrier is limited to speeds of Mach 3 maximum due to hull stress. *'SUBSPACE MASS SENSORS:' The Cruisers are equipped with subspace sensors, which are based on the same principles as the hyperspace communications array. These sensors can essentially instantly detect mass readings and movement of objects up to 1 AU (93 million miles) distant from the carrier, and the readings are used both for early warning and for navigation when travelling at sublight speeds. Readings taken with the subspace sensors are not very detailed (-25% penalty when trying to identify a detected object) and cannot detect objects of less than 60,000 kg (this includes most variable fighters). MECHA COMPLEMENT (STANDARD): *'Variable Fighters:' 108 (9 Squadrons) on active status.